Dear Santa, Beyblade style!
by Nightstone Empress
Summary: Its Christmas and all the bladers have written letters to Santa Yes, Kai too! [R&R pls]
1. Max

Hello all! My first fan fiction so plz review and NO FLAMES. I got this idea while reading my old Santa letters (which I never sent). enjoy

* * *

Dear Santa, 

Hiya dude! I know I'm a bit old to be writing to you right now but there are really some favors I need to ask you. So heres the list …Its really short (not like last year)

-A cool new blade. (I have to beat Tyson!)

-More mayonnaise… Kai and Rei stole all of mine sobs

- New Hamsters… my hamsters disappeared waaah or did Tyson and Daichi eat them Gasps must go kill

- A new outfit. Everyone got makeovers so why didn't I!(And i HATE green)

So this is all I need this year. Please and thank you! Don't forget to say hello to the reindeer for me Santa! Oh and by the way I was very good this year… being a good blader and all

YOUR NUMBAH 1 FAN

MAX

* * *

So that's it for today folks. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Tyson

Okay guys Chapter 2 for ya. Its Tyson this time.

* * *

Hey Fat Man Up North!

Okay just a few things need this year.

- A new pair of Lucky socks… Hilary sent mine for wash and I don't think they're lucky anymore…

- TONS AND TONS OF FOOD! So that I can eat forever!

- A new computer for Kenny… sobsso that he won't be mad at me anymore. It was Daichi's fault anyway, I was just looking at it and he came behind me and jumped at me and I dropped it…

- Duck tape… so I can shut Hilary up every time she starts to nag me about school. SHE WON"T SHUT UP!

Well thanks!

The Reigning World champion!

Tyson

* * *

Well thats it for now. Hmm who next... I guess I'll do Rei! Review plz 


	3. Rei

Hello people! Sorry for taking so long. Something went wrong with the internet. So I couldn't update. Anyway, here's Rei.

* * *

Dear Santa, 

Tyson and Max are scaring me! First they make everyone write letters to you and then they get sugar high and start singing the 'Doremon**'(1)** Theme song... –sigh- please save us all! Cut off their sugar supply! Oh right and these are the things I would like for Christmas:

- A new headband. Ying and yang is getting old. Hmm... how 'bout one with a Nazi Symbol.

- Some hair dye... My hair went orange again. Don't want anyone to know I have orange hair!

- A 'Dead or alive 2' instruction manual... I completely suck! **Everyone** beats me! Even Hilary, who never played it before! –Sobs-

- A new 'fingerprint lock' diary... Tyson found my old one and posted all my Poems about Mariah on the net!

That's all for this year. Please save us from Max and Tyson!

Thanks,

Rei

* * *

1: For those who don't know what Doremon is its this cartoon for little kids about a kid and this weird creature. It's really lame and childish. 

All right that's all for today. Hope it wasn't too bad. It's kinda hard to write. Anyway next up –drum roll- ... Kai! look forward to it! Pls REVIEW


	4. Kai

Sorry I took a long time to update, I had to go visit my relatives and wasn't allowed to use the computer. Anyway I wanted to tell you that it's not only the bladebreakers I'm doing but I'm also doing other teams too. On, and I really didn't mean any harm for the Nazi thing .Sorry if I offended anyone!

* * *

Santa, 

Max is forcing all of us write you this year (not that usually I don't). So here is my list.

- Photos of you to prove to a certain redhead (Remi: a cookie to anyone who guesses who!) that you really exist... He thinks you don't -growls-

- Some Winnie the pooh socks. Thanks for the pjs last year!

- Some Prussian blue face paint... they just don't make that colour paint anymore -sighs-

- A new scarf...-shudder shudder- My poor scarf! I won't even tell you what Tyson did to it!

Kai

P.s. Could you deliver the Winnie the pooh socks to my door. I have a reputation to keep ya know

* * *

.Phew glad that's over, Kai is Tough to write! anyway review and tell me whether I should do a Hilary and Kenny AND if you like Fruits basket please read my other story. Till next time! 


	5. Kenny

Wow, people actually find my stories funny. Cool! Anyway for those of you who guessed Tala you get a cookie! – Throws cyber cookies to all correct guessers- But then again it was really easy to guess - - ;. Anyway read on!

**NOTICE: I'm searching for _active_ staff members for my C2. message me if you want to join k?

* * *

**

Dear Santa,

Everything is crazy here! Max is on a sugar high, Tyson is eating all the food in the house and Rei is watching sappy movies and crying all day long! I guess me and Kai are the only sane ones here now. Oh and here's my list:

- A new computer... Tyson and Max broke my old one a while ago. Luckily I have a backup disk for my data. –Phew-

- I wanted to know... WHERE IS DIZZY? (Remi: I want to know too. If it came in the first few episodes of G-rev someone please tell me cos I didn't watch them)

- Can I have a makeover please? I'm the only one who didn't get one. –sobs-

- A whole room full of Ming Ming fan merchandise and I want to be known as her number 1 fan. I love you Ming Ming. –swoons-

That's it for this year Mr. Santa sir. I know that I have most definitely been a good data researcher this year

Ming Ming's **number 1** fan,

Kenny

* * *

Alright people **please** review and tell me who you want next okay? Good now Review 


	6. Hilary

Hey guys. I'm doing a Hilary letter because MarineDweller asked me to. You guys can request for a character if you want too. Anyway on with the it!

* * *

Dear Santa, 

Thanks for the stuff last year. I know I'm a bit too old to be writing to you but here's my list anyway:

- A beyblade... I'm the only one who doesn't have one! Can you make it an orange and blue style beyblade please?

- Can you get me a beast bit thingy while you're at it?

- A brain for Tyson...I swear he doesn't have one.

- Backstage passes for the Yui **(1)** concert happening next month...I love Yui!

- A couple of discount coupons for each of my favorite stores... I gave you a list of them last year, but if you don't have it I'll send one along with this letter.

That's it for this year. I really want these things especially the beyblade and beast bit thingy.Thanks!

The Bladebreakers cheerleader,

Hilary

* * *

**(1)** Yui is a J-pop artist. She has a really cool voice. Second to Youhna on my list of course! 

I successfully completed the bladebreakers, yay! –cheers-. Next I'm gonna do Tala and Bryan. Why? Because I say so. Review and request if you want to!


	7. Tala

Wow this letter took me long to write, because I don't really know Tala's character that well. So if you find it quite OOC please forgive me. Oh yeah, I've been forgetting to do this in the previous chapters.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own beyblade and any characters.

* * *

Dear person-who-calls-himself-Santa

I want to let you know that I don't believe that Santa exists, but if your giving away free stuff I'm not complaining. Here's my list:

- The new PS3... my old PS2 was mauled to death by Bryan. It still gives me nightmares –shudders-

- Prove to a certain dual tone haired ex-teammate of mine that you don't exist... this I dare you to do.

- Send a letter to Kubo Tite telling him to ditch the Bleach anime fillers and get on with the real arch... the fillers suck (Remi: I just had to put that in. Heh)

-Give Bryan a 'Sanity for Dummies' book... don't ask why.

This is my list-of-things-I-cannot-buy. Person-who-calls-himself-Santa. Try to fulfill them if you can –cackles evil-like-

Non-Believer,

Tala Volkov

* * *

I hope that was funny for you guys. Please review and tell me, Bryan up next. Ciao! 


End file.
